


frost my flakes

by Lucifers_fan_account



Category: Kellogg's "Frosted Flakes" Commercials
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, im not sorry though, this was for a discord server, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_fan_account/pseuds/Lucifers_fan_account
Summary: uhhh. what it says on the tin. tony the tiger smut with Mr clean.
Relationships: tony the tiger/mr clean
Kudos: 27





	frost my flakes

**Author's Note:**

> if youre reading this, why?  
> -beau

He pulled me against his furry chest, rumbling in desire as he spoke. “You’re grrrrrrrreat!”

My knees went weak. His furry hand came up to rub my bald, sparkling clean head. He leaned down, breath ghosting against my polished earlobe, “I’ve got something real nice for you to clean. Needs a real hard scrub.” 

He quickly grabbed my hand and yanked me to the bedroom. Despite my muscles, I was helpless for his tiger strength. He fell down backward on the bed, whole building shaking with the force of his furry manliness. 

I didn’t know what to do or how to handle this so I did the only thing I could. I pulled out a bucket and special Mr. Clean sponge, and then I poured the water over his furry, manly chest, and got to scrubbing his pecs. 

After a few minutes he grew tired of that and tore my clothes off in one manly motion.  
I reached forward and using all of my manly strength I tore off his pants in one manly motion. 

Our manly bodies collided and we partook in the manliest act of all. Two dudes being bros and touching dicks. Manly dicks. 

After a while we finally came and his was liquid sugar and mine were Scrubbing Bubbles™. 

Our manly wedding was scheduled for June, the manliest month of pride (tigers are in prides right?) 

The end


End file.
